Not Quite The Rose Petal Life
by The Queen Of The Shiny
Summary: After The Doctor left Gallifrey,his sister Juliet decided she wanted to go too. When the two catch up,she's just another person for The Doctor to look out for. Or is she?
1. In The Beginning

The Time Lady known as merely 'Juliet' looked out her window. "Why'd you run away?" she sighed,her hazel eyes looking up at the sky. Her ginger hair was going grey and lines adorned her face and body. Her brother-known as 'The Doctor'-had left their home planet of Gallifrey 10 years ago. Ten years was nothing for a Time Lord or Lady but to Juliet,it was a hell of a long time to go without her older brother.

Turning away from the window,Juliet looked at what she could see of her small and empty house. She had never been married and had no children,leaving her all alone. But she preferred it like that. Juliet-who was on her second incarnation-was what Earth people called a 'loner'. She didn't like being in crowds or with people for a long time. Juliet preferred to do things herself and hated people trying to 'get her out of her shell' as they said.

At age 278,Juliet had fell from a tree she had been climbing and had hit the ground. The force killed her and caused her to regenerate. The black haired,green eyed,tanned,4'9 Juliet was gone and regenerated into the ginger haired,hazel eyed,pale,5'11 Juliet had taken her place.

She had been shocked at not only the drastic change of looks,but personality as well. She had basically done a complete personality reversal. While the First Juliet had been social and easily swayed,the Second Juliet was a loner and stubborn as a mule. The First had been a dreamer and the Second was a realist,firmly grounded in reality. The First was loud and annoying and the Second was quiet and calculating. The only things that remained the same were her general niceness and that she still felt emotion very keenly.

Shaking her head,Juliet walked out of her bedroom and into the kitchen,where something new sat on her counter. It was black and looked to wrap around one's wrist or ankle. It was a vortex manipulator. Raising an eyebrow,Juliet walked over and picked the manipulator up. It came with a note written in a feminine hand. "'You'll need this. No need to thank me'" she read aloud. "What is this? Is this a joke?" she asked no one in particular. Why would she even need one of these?

"Oh there's more..." Juliet realised. She then read a set of coordinates off the back of the small note. Juliet scoffed and shook her head,no way was she going to follow a set of coordinates with a most likely botched vortex manipulator. Again,she was shocked to discover there was more. "Bloody hell" she muttered. "'Juliet will follow these coordinates'" she read off. "Ha! Juliet will not" she laughed quietly.

"Piece of junk" Juliet left both the note and manipulator on the table and went to get something to eat. After eating,she leant against the pantry and glared at the manipulator. "I'm not using you" she told it firmly. "Nope. I'm 415. I haven't got wanderlust just yet" the manipulator seemed to be mocking her by just sitting there.

Sighing,Juliet's resolve cracked and she went and picked up the manipulator,inspecting it. Her mind went a million miles an hour as she took in every aspect of the time travelling device. "No way. I'm not doing it" she tried to convince herself as she walked out of the kitchen,flicking off the light and shutting the door behind her.

* * *

_**Ta-da! This will be an ongoing story,with Juliet being put into Classic Who episodes.**_


	2. I Am Strong,I Am Not Weak

The next day,Juliet walked back out to the kitchen and eyed the vortex manipulator warily. "One trip can't hurt..." she muttered to herself,starting to walk over to the counter where the manipulator still sat. As she reached out,her survival instinct kicked in "what am I doing?!" she asked herself,slapping her hand away.

Sighing,Juliet looked around. The housework needed doing. How fantastic. She walked off to get the vacuum,putting the vortex manipulator to the back of her mind. "Tedious little chores" Juliet mused to herself as she did those tedious little chores. After they were all done and Juliet was back in her kitchen,the temptation of the manipulator hit her again.

"No! I can't. I'd rather not be a renegade thank you very much" she said nonchalantly. It was then she realised she'd been talking to herself the whole time. "How bad am I?" she asked herself rhetorically. "Been talking to myself for days" upon realising this,Juliet stormed over to the counter and grabbed the manipulator.

"You,a bloody vortex manipulator that is most likely broken,have been cracking my resolve and my sanity. You have me talking to myself. You have me dreaming of leaving. You've gave me wanderlust" she told it angrily. "I am strong! Not weak! Never weak!" Juliet sighed after her little outburst. "See? This is what you've done to me"

Juliet went and sat in her living room,her head turned towards the window. "If I used that manipulator...I could find The Doctor. That'd be good." she mused. "But I'd be even more outcasted." she added. But,then again,this Juliet had never cared about being an outcast and her first self was to busy being loud and climbing things like a monkey to notice.

"But it's very dangerous out there" she reminded herself harshly. What would be the point of losing regenerations like they were water trickling out of her cupped palms? There would be no point. So,by that logic,what would be the point of leaving Gallifrey-where she was safe and sound-to go into the universe-which held all sorts of dangers-? There would be no point whatsoever. Well,it could be fun. But she could-and probably would-lose most of her lives. And that would be bad. Very bad.

It wouldn't be hard to leave. She knew how to use that manipulator and she could just not follow the coordinates. It would be easy. Leave and never come back. But there would be consequences. There were consequences for everything. Juliet had learnt that during her 415 years of life. "You know what? Hang the consequences and hang the rules!" Juliet decided.

She stood up and went to her bedroom,throwing open the closet door and finding the Earth clothes she'd stored in there. She picked out a pair of jeans,a pair of blue sneakers,a blue long sleeved top and a black jacket. Juliet had discovered that this her liked the colour blue. She took off her Gallifreyan robes and put on the Earth clothes.

Walking back to the kitchen,Juliet steeled herself. "I can do this" she told herself. She picked up the manipulator and strapped it to her wrist. Then,on a whim,she picked up the not that had come with it and stuck it in her jeans pocket. "Could come in handy" she said quietly. Juliet then punched in a random set of coordinates and in a flash of light,she was gone.

Another flash of light and Juliet was standing in what looked to be a jungle. She looked around at her surroundings. "Yuck" she muttered,pulling her feet out of the moss she was standing in. A loud roar alerted her to the fact that something was close. "Well,time to run." Juliet muttered before turning and running away from the noise. "It's not _always_ like this,is it?" she asked herself as she ran. "I just wanted to find The Doctor!"


End file.
